


The Shark

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2018, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: Kisame “The Shark” uses a connection of his own to make his move on a sexy, well-bred lawyer from an old-money family.  Giftfic forYazz.  Happy Holidays, Yazz! I hope you enjoy! :)Disclaimer: I do not ownNarutoor any of the characters.  I make no money from the writing of this story.





	The Shark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yazz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yazz/gifts).



“Who’s this guy?” a scruffy, sweaty Obito Uchiha asked, watching the visitor warily while standing next to his cousin, lawyer and friend, Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi rocked a tailored-to-fit three-piece suit with his head of long, dark hair and flawless, clean-shaven complexion. He wouldn’t be caught dead in any other condition -- certainly not during office hours -- and Obito knew it. Just like he knew it would help them win against those shady Akatsuki ball-sacs in court.

“Cousin, this is Mr. Kisame Hoshigaki”, Itachi announced in a voice that betrayed a lavish upbringing. “An emissary of the Akatsuki Group who’s come to chat with us.”

“Er, I don’t -- chat”, Mr. Hoshigaki immediately rebutted in a gravelly voice. He stood up from his expensive leather perch -- a tufted couch, where he’d briefly languished in wait for Obito -- and buttoned his jacket. He, too was dressed for business, in a cream-colored pinstripe suit that was a stunning contrast to his dark skin.

As Kisame stood to his full six-foot-four height, the wide-eyed, gape-mouthed stare he received from Obito could not be missed. Nor could the amused glance Itachi directed at his shocked client.

“Of course”, Itachi conceded graciously. “Well, now that we’re all here, why don’t you tell us what it is you _do,_ Mr. Hoshigaki, and why you’ve come all the way here to do it.”

Kisame eyed the pair. He’d come to learn of Obito’s existence only recently. The purported son of an Uchiha heir who appeared to be struggling at life… the physical resemblance was there, at least.

Obito’s cousin Itachi, on the other hand… as a big-ticket lawyer from the old-money Uchiha family, he’d made headlines more than once: quick-witted, impeccably-dressed and crazy sexy, Itachi always managed to look like he just stepped out of an advertisement for an Italian clothing label. His pedigree and gift for litigation were eclipsed only by the stand-up job he did of keeping those around him guessing about his more… private pursuits, betraying nothing in public that would give it away -- and hungry for more of him in spite of it.

Kisame could not help but count himself among them.

“The Akatsuki Group would like to congratulate you on your successful day in court, Uchihas”, Kisame informed them. “I’m told that was a hell of a rabbit you pulled out of your hat.”

“Rabbit? Are you _joking?”_ Obito exclaimed, offended. The nerve of the guy coming into Itachi’s place of business to insult him _to his face!_ “Your lawyer was a _hack!”_

“Obito”, Itachi intoned in a warning voice. “Although my client’s delivery is somewhat brusque, I have to agree with him. Where on earth did you find that clown? He made an absolute mockery of any alleged defense on behalf of your organization.”

Kisame shrugged. “I don’t get paid to care what third-rate law school shits out my company’s legal associates.”

Itachi quirked a brow at the large man’s vulgar response. “Then by all means, shall we get down to the business you _do_ get paid for? Mine and my cousin’s time is extremely valuable.”

Kisame shot Itachi a look. “As is mine, Uchihas.” He strode toward Itachi’s desk, watching for a reaction from either man. As he suspected, Obito was visibly distressed by Kisame’s increasing proximity.

Unlike his cousin.

Kisame stopped directly in front of Itachi, dark eyes locked with those of the shorter man. “And for your _extremely_ valuable time, my employer would like to offer you… a stipend. A retainer for your superior legal services. Feel free to name your price.”

“You must be out of your f--” Obito’s proclamation was halted by Itachi’s raised hand. “On what condition?” Itachi asked.

Obito turned to his cousin with wide eyes before realization struck; then he stood silently, witnessing.

“As an act of contrition, Obito Uchiha makes a public confession of his error in judgment against the Akatsuki Group despite his legal victory against us, and an apology for the trouble”, Kisame responded -- exactly the way one boss had instructed him to.

Itachi’s mouth slowly stretched into a grin. “And if he doesn’t?” he asked.

There it was; the bid for Kisame “The Shark” -- as he was known in his circles -- to do his thing, and from the hottest lawyer on two legs. It was giving Kisame a rare but _glorious_ workday chubby.

He hoped either Uchiha -- or both of them; hell, he wasn’t ashamed -- could tell how worked up he was getting.

“Do you really want to find out?” The Shark asked, a quirk turning up one corner of his mouth. He could smell Itachi’s expensive cologne, and it was prompting his chubby into sweet metamorphosis.

“Candidly, I’d be delighted”, Itachi responded evenly. “I confess I’m curious as to just how many different ways your employer can _fuck up_ an attempt to subvert the Uchiha family.”

Itachi’s uncommonly-unrefined vernacular went straight to The Shark’s trousers. _PLEASE say ‘fuck’ to me again._ “Your family isn’t exactly a paragon of virtue”, he parried. “It isn’t infallible either.”

“Neither are Uchihas the idiots the Akatsuki Group seems to need us to be, Mr. Hoshigaki.” Itachi’s eyes shifted slightly, but he didn’t dare look away from the larger man’s challenging stare. “It was your organization’s heavy-handedness against my cousin for his _alleged_ transgression, which was tantamount to a negative Yelp review, I might add, that landed you in court. It was your idea to hire a poorly-dressed carnival barker to put on a circus of a defense in court, hoping the case would get thrown out. _Then”,_ he concluded, the intonation of his voice changing to something tingle-inducing, “after losing hilariously, a _bruiser_ is sent on an errand of redemption to my office. What did you expect to _actually_ accomplish here today, Mr. Hoshigaki?”

The Shark licked his lips. He could feel his pants tightening, and was confident his challenger was aware. “Itachi Uchiha”, he pronounced in his signature gravel, like a prayer. Itachi didn’t so much as flinch, and wore an expression that might have been boredom. It didn’t stop The Shark from wondering then and there what that lush Uchiha hair would feel like wrapped around his fist as he bottomed out in that sweet ass.

He was going to practice saying Itachi’s name again later. A lot. “The Akatsuki Group’s offer is on the table. Figure it out. Just don’t take too long, my bosses are notoriously impatient.”

The Shark leaned forward just enough to intensify the ‘graze’ of his pelvis against the Uchiha lawyer’s person before stepping back, turning and walking out of the office. “Please give your bosses my regards”, he heard Itachi say as the door closed behind him.

“What should we do?” Obito asked his cousin, who moved to sit down behind his desk.

“What we always do, cousin. Keep the wagons in a circle. The Akatsuki Group stands to lose more dealing with us than we ever could being dealt with by the likes of them. If anything else were true, we would never had the pleasure of making Mr. Hoshigaki’s acquaintance.”

Obito watched his cousin’s expression change at the mention of Mr. Hoshigaki. “I think that guy likes you”, he commented.

“Maybe.” Itachi looked up at his cousin. “It’s too bad for him, though. He’s work, and I don’t play where I work.”

“What if he wasn’t work?” Obito asked.

Itachi’s brows furrowed slightly at hearing his cousin’s out-of-left-field question. “Obito, I’m sure you have more pressing matters to concern yourself with, like alerting your father about today’s events. Just because the Akatsuki still haven’t gotten the drop on us doesn’t mean they’ll stop trying. He’ll want you to watch your back.”

“Yeah. You’re right. Of course.” Obito tapped his cousin lightly on the shoulder. “I’ll see you later”, he told him.

“Say hello to your parents for me”, Itachi responded as Obito left the office.

In the quiet and solitude of his office, Itachi pondered the meeting. He pondered Obito’s question. Kisame Hoshigaki was employed by the Akatsuki Group. The organization seemed desperate to infiltrate the Uchiha family, but seemed to lack a basic gift for strategy. What kind of money were they shelling out to keep a man like Hoshigaki on their payroll?

What kind, indeed?

Itachi pushed a button on a console on his desk. “Shin, there was a man here from The Akatsuki Group today. I need you to contact him and invite him back to meet with me.”

“When would you like to meet?” Shin responded through the console’s speaker.

“This evening at seven. If he asks any questions, just inform him this is a one-time request. He’ll understand.”

“Consider it done.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Itachi looked out of the window of his office, quietly observing the day’s surrender to twilight. He had one hand in a pocket on his trousers while the other fingered strands of loose hair that lay on one shoulder. Itachi liked his hair, and liked to keep it long. And loose -- sometimes during office hours. It was his elected element of occasional rebellion in an otherwise perpetually-pristine and orderly appearance.

The door of his office opened and closed behind him. The scent of a different cologne teased the air. Itachi smirked before releasing his shiny strands and schooling his features to impassivity. “Welcome back”, he greeted evenly, turning.

He was not prepared for the vision that awaited him.

The Shark’s buttoned-up ensemble from the afternoon had been cast aside. In its place, Kisame Hoshigaki had poured all six feet and four inches of his bulging physique into a dark, short-sleeved t-shirt and denim jean combination that looked painted on.

Kisame’s bald head shone in the light. His teeth glowed.

And his eyes… they watched Itachi; dared him to visibly react.

He didn’t.

Kisame licked his lips. “I thought it would be days before I heard from you”, he announced in that memorable gravel.

Itachi quirked a brow. “I’ll get right to the point”, he began.

“Save your breath”, Kisame replied, holding up two fingers. “I knew two things when I walked through that door. One was that you hadn’t summoned me back here to tell me you agreed to accept the offer. Two was that you were going to do an award-winning job of pretending you don’t like what you’re seeing right now.” He smiled lewdly then. “You take great pride in your ability to deny people satisfaction, don’t you?”

“Mr. Hoshigaki”, Itachi began, then paused, distracted by that lewd smile -- and Kisame’s comments. He hadn’t been wrong on either count. Nevertheless, Kisame wasn’t the first good-looking, quick-witted soul to dress himself in sausage casing and a smile to win Itachi’s favor -- and probably wouldn’t be the last.

“I have an offer for _you._ That is, if you’re interested to hear it.”

“Does it involve you and me getting together? Because that’s what I’m interested to hear.”

“Then I’m afraid you’ve wasted a trip, Mr. Hoshigaki.”

“Funny you should mention fear”, Kisame was quick to retort.

Itachi cocked his head at Kisame’s response. “You’re here on business, Mr. Hoshigaki.”

Kisame’s eyes were laser-focused on Itachi. “You don’t miss a trick, do you?”

Itachi’s mouth stretched into a thin line. He walked right into that one.

He took a deep and audible breath, blinking slowly. “If you thought you knew what I’d do -- or not do -- when you returned, then why did you bother?”

Kisame closed the distance between them even more, his movements not unlike those of an ambush predator. “What man, woman, animal, vegetable or mineral would have refused an opportunity to be in your light -- at your request -- even if it were to hear you reject them and send them on their way? The truth is, Akatsuki Group or not, I was going to find my way back to you.”

“What are you telling me, Mr. Hoshigaki?”

“What you already knew. That I want you.” Kisame resumed his earlier position directly in front of the Uchiha family lawyer, gaze unyielding. Itachi’s cologne was teasing parts of him into metamorphosis again. “And what you don’t want to admit you know. That despite being born an Uchiha, looking like you stepped off the pages of a fashion magazine, and probably having more money and connections than God, there _is_ something you fear. And it isn’t me. It’s how you feel about me. Because you know it’s going to challenge you. You know it’s going to upset your tidy little world.”

This time, Itachi side-stepped Kisame and moved away from him, ignoring the way his body reacted to the loss of Kisame’s body heat. “Very pretty words from someone employed by an organization intent on ruining my family name.” His words were cold as he turned to face his guest once more. “What might you have done to my cousin if I hadn’t been around to protect him?”

“I would never have harmed a hair on your cousin.”

“Then it appears the Akatsuki Group hasn’t hired the person they thought they did.”

“Oh, that’s true.” Kisame turned to where Itachi now stood. “I originally went to work for them for the kicks -- and the money. I continued to work for them to see how far they were prepared to take their collective hard-on for the Uchihas. Eventually I hoped it would lead to me being exactly where I am at this moment. With you.”

Kisame resisted an urge to reach for Itachi’s hair. “It feels good to be here right now.”

“Calm down, Mr. Hoshigaki. You’re hardly _with me”,_ Itachi clarified, ignoring the allure of Kisame’s cologne. “You’re in my office, at a request I made believing money was your Jesus. What’s with this bullshit about me fearing my feelings for a man I never knew existed before today?”

“You think this is another Akatsuki ploy,” Kisame divined.

“What else could this possibly be? You failed to catch my cousin in your web, which is just embarrassing. Targeting me now is considerably ambitious. What do they do there at Akatsuki -- does everyone write ideas on little slips of paper and then toss them into a hat?”

Kisame couldn’t help but laugh at the question. He couldn’t argue with Itachi’s assessment of his employers, whom were known to bicker amongst themselves. They didn’t seem to have a discernible mission beyond the infiltration of powerful businesses or families.

Kisame also couldn’t deny that the idea of seducing Itachi Uchiha had been floated more than once by the Akatsuki during The Shark’s employ. It never gained footing -- in part because Itachi kept his cards so close to his vest. Akatsuki planting just anyone in the lawyer’s path would have been the equivalent of throwing it up against the wall to see if it sticks -- and equally painfully obvious.

But the money was somehow always there, and as long as it continued to make its way to Kisame, he was willing to do their dirty work.

Except this time.

Kisame returned to Itachi’s office for one reason: Itachi’s summons gave Kisame a welcome opening to make a move on him.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“I’ll quit”, Kisame announced, drawing a quirked brow from the object of his affection.

“Quit what?” Itachi asked, in linear fashion.

“Quit Akatsuki. Isn’t that what concerns you?” 

Itachi’s brows furrowed. “You think the fact that you’re employed by the Akatsuki Group is the only thing standing between us?”

Kisame shrugged with one shoulder. “I think it’s the biggest thing. I’ll address the rest of it once my daytime hours are free.”

Itachi made an involuntary noise then, a hybrid of a cough and a laugh that was quite out-of-character.

He wasn’t going to ask what Kisame even thought fell into the category of ‘the rest of it’. He had allowed this to go on too long as it was. “Mr. Hoshigaki -- “

“Kisame”, the taller man interjected.

“I was prepared to offer you double what the Akatsuki Group pays you to work for the Uchiha family. Thank you for showing me what an absolute bite-in-the-ass error in judgment that would have been.”

Itachi moved back to his desk and sat down. “I’m sure you can find your way out. Good evening.”

Kisame stood motionless for several moments, contemplating Uchiha’s dismissive statements. Mostly the one about being bitten on his ass, which was causing Kisame to twitch in his jeans.

“You do realize I’ve only just gotten started”, Kisame stated as he turned toward the door.

“Imagine what that means to me”, Itachi deadpanned, even as he slyly eye-balled Kisame’s retreating ass.

Kisame trained one final predatory gaze over his shoulder at Itachi’s sitting form as the door closed on his exit.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Itachi sat silently for long moments, training his ear for indications his visitor had left the office. It was Shin who confirmed Kisame’s exit, via intercom, minutes later.

“Thank you. Hold my calls for the next fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Itachi got up from his desk and made his way to the private bathroom in his office suite. He didn’t know if he could bring himself off twice in fifteen minutes; he only knew it would take more than one orgasm to get it done. The sexual tension between he and Kisame, and the cat-and-mouse game they’d begun, left him in a surprising state -- one that demanded his immediate attention.

And it was, Itachi knew, only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N** : this fic represents the first one I have written and published in more than two years, and my first for this pairing. I do hope you enjoy it.


End file.
